


Leise rieselt der Schnee

by Christywalks



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 不知过了多久，磁带转到尽头自动停了下来，但很快就有从很远的地方传来的歌声填补了让人屏息的空白。马库斯侧着耳朵静静听着，过了片刻才分辨出顺着冷风飘过来的零星乐符。





	

**Author's Note:**

> AO3存档

 

下雪了。

 

马库斯的耳朵敏感地捕捉到第一片雪花落在地面上的声音。此刻他正跪在祭坛的十字架前，祈祷已经接近尾声，微弱的日光透过祭坛后的彩绘玻璃照进来，在他膝盖面前的地板上投射出一块形状奇异的瑰丽花纹。整个教堂除了他之外空无一人，于是他的低声祈祷伴着教堂外落雪的簌簌声传出很远。

 

“我们在天上的父：愿人都尊你的名为圣，愿你的天国降临，愿你的旨意行在地上，如同行在天上……救我们脱离凶恶，因为国度、权柄、荣耀，全是你的，直到永远。阿们。”

 

祈祷结束后他抬头凝视着祭坛之上的十字架，直到旁边白色蜡烛上的火苗忽然细微地跳动了几下，祭坛右侧通向教堂内部的门后传来一阵软底鞋的声音。主管教堂的贝纳特牧师很快出现在马库斯的视线范围里，满脸忧色，颧骨上有一块昏暗光线下看不太分明的擦伤。

 

“马库斯神父？”他的德语口音很重，而且显然因为心绪不宁语速很快，“你准备好了吗？”

 

马库斯从冷硬的地面站起身，朝他点点头：“我准备好了。”

 

***

 

接近三个小时后马库斯终于从那扇紧闭了多天的门后走了出来，贝纳特牧师紧随其后，边轻轻带上门边擦着额头的汗。马库斯的嗓子里简直像有人放了一把火，但刚才整整三个小时的驱魔终于见了成效。那个整整纠缠了门后那位可怜的老妇人长达六天的恶魔终于在马库斯的怒吼中离去，虽然这马库斯所预计的早了至少两天，但他现在绝对不会抱怨什么。他已经很久没遇到过这么难缠的对手了，六天以来的驱魔和准备工作几乎榨干了他身体里最后一丝精力，再加上贝纳特牧师在驱魔方面全无半点经验，甚至有几次自己都差点被吓昏过去，马库斯孤军奋战到现在只想找个离自己最近的平面躺下，一觉睡到第三天早上。

 

但很可惜现实不允许他这么做。

 

“真是太感谢您了，马库斯神父。”贝纳特牧师紧紧握住他的手，有些语无伦次，而且完全忘记了说英语，“幸亏我听从了西蒙牧师的劝告，找到了您，不然可怜的施特拉伦夫人能否挺过这一关就难说了。真是上帝保佑，让她在圣诞前夜恢复了正常。”

 

“不用谢，非常乐意效劳。”马库斯也接着对方的话用德语回答起来。

 

“如果有时间的话，您愿意参加我们今晚在这里举办的活动吗？我向您保证我们的唱诗班非常出色，管风琴手更是一流。”

 

马库斯想象了一下眼前清冷空荡的教堂在几个小时后如此热闹的场景，嘴角微微抽搐了一下。“不了，多谢您的好意，但我的行程非常紧，恐怕要立刻去法兰克福赶飞机。”

 

“当然了，当然了，真是太可惜了。”虽然连声表示着歉意，但贝纳特牧师却不再多挽留，直接将马库斯送到教堂大门口。马库斯当然从对方身上察觉出了那股和恶魔消散时不分上下的如释负重，但他却没有多说什么。他明白绝大多数人这种驱魔结束后便立即试图将这段不美好的经历埋在记忆最深处的心理，即便连眼前这个牧师也不能免俗，而他，这个无论行为举止还是穿着打扮都怪里怪气的神父，自然需要被头一个扫地出门。

 

他们在教堂门口握手告别，马库斯刚刚踏下台阶，大门就在他的身后隆隆关闭了。夹杂着落雪的晚风吹拂在他的脸颊上，呼吸间弥漫着一股清新尘土的味道，让他不由自主精神一振。其实现在时间还不算太晚，但欧洲内陆的深冬太阳总是落得很早，抬起头时教堂深色的哥特式尖顶已经完全融进了夜幕之中，只有街道旁边的路灯将墙体映出一片白光。在靠近马路的方向有个黄铜浇筑的教堂全景模型，专门供前来参观的盲人感受整个教堂的建筑结构。灯光下模型的屋顶已经被摸得锃亮，闪烁着柔和的光，马库斯把手放在并立的尖顶之上，感受到落在尖顶上的雪在他的掌心迅速融化。

 

一辆轿车从他身边快速驶过，似乎不愿在路上耽误任何时间，而头顶某棵树看不见的枝丫上传来了乌鸦的叫声。

 

***

 

他没直接去火车站，而是绕路去了离教堂不远的大学餐厅。在这个小小的河谷城市里人口占了四分之一的大学生似乎是整座城市的新鲜血脉，而从周五开始长达两周圣诞假期似乎让一切都变得空荡了起来。虽然绝大多数学生都放假回家了，但还有一小撮留在了这里，当马库斯爬上那架跨越河流的横索桥时，他能听到不远处传来肆无忌惮的大笑声。

 

他的运气还算不错，学校餐厅还差五分钟关门，而在看到他皮风衣下面无意中露出的神父白领子时，原本有点埋怨神色的餐厅收银女士对他露出了无比热情的笑容。

 

“这杯咖啡免费，神父，算我请您的！圣诞快乐！”

 

马库斯捧着杯热腾腾的咖啡，另一只手捏着餐厅橱窗里仅剩的硬面包三明治，顺着台阶走到河边落满雪的坡岸上。刚才听着很真切的笑声和谈话声在这个位置已经听不太清了，马库斯只能听到河水在黑暗中静静流淌的声音。他不知道眼前这条贯穿城市的河叫什么名字，也许是莱茵河的一条支流，而回答他疑问的只有将雪片吹拂在他脸颊上的冷风。他喝了一口咖啡，开始对着黝黑静谧的河道吃他干冷的面包。片刻后一抹白色的影子顺着河水飘了过来，一只孤零零的天鹅仰起脖子看向他，身后还跟了一群一起来讨食的鸭子。

 

“好吧，”马库斯从面包里取出芝士片扔进嘴里，将剩下的半块面包在手里揉碎，“你们也同样是上帝的创造物，所以见者有份，但先让我——

 

“上帝基督，请降福你仆人们的食物及饮料，因为你是神圣的；恒常如是，从今日到永远，世世无尽。阿们。”

 

然后他将面包屑一把撒了出去，湖面上顿时传来一阵翅膀的扑腾与水禽的鸣叫声。马库斯几乎带着微笑，注视着天鹅与鸭子一起争抢着自己的面包屑，而且也注意到不知是不是冬季寒冷的原因，它们一个个都身材溜圆。也许是被无聊的学生们喂得太好？马库斯摇了摇头，从口袋里掏出自己的圣经与铅笔头，翻开一页涂抹起眼前此景。面包屑很快就被瓜分一空，绿头鸭们嘎嘎叫着向更远的下游离去，但那只天鹅仿佛意识到马库斯正在画它一样，修长的白色脖颈弯出一个优雅的弧度，浮在岸边停了下来，距离近到马库斯甚至只要伸出手就能用指尖触到它的羽毛。

 

然而他并没有这么做，他只是用自己有些钝的铅笔头从这页圣经的四角开始涂起，毫不顾打阴影的章法，零乱的笔触仿佛河岸两旁叶子掉光的树枝，又或者河底看不见的漩涡与暗流。但最终铅笔印到了书页中间戛然而止，留出一块绝妙的空白，有着光滑的尾羽以及流畅的脖颈，仿佛随时随刻都会扑腾起翅膀展翅高飞。

 

“你想听点音乐吗？”马库斯问眼前的天鹅，然后伸手打开了自己提包里的老式磁带播放机。天鹅像是被突然传出来的嘈杂音乐吓了一跳，甚至伸长脖子试图啄马库斯一口，但他只是大笑着躲了过去。片刻后那几个不知道什么时候离他近了些的大学生从横索桥上探出头，一个个显然都喝得酩酊大醉。

 

“喂，老爷子！”一个小伙子一边打酒嗝一边大声喊道，“你听的音乐简直是垃圾！”

 

桥上的所有人都在这句话后又叫又笑，仿佛他们完成了什么不得了的壮举，但马库斯完全没理会他们，只是对着转过身用屁股对准他的天鹅眨了眨眼，将音量开到了最大。他的举动很快逼走了桥上那堆年轻人，就连陪了他好久的天鹅也表现出万分嫌弃，追随着绿头鸭的影子游走了，最终河岸边只剩下马库斯一个人的身影，黑色的宽檐帽上积了厚厚一层雪，老到没人知道名字的歌在他身边回荡。

 

不知过了多久，磁带转到尽头自动停了下来，但很快就有从很远的地方传来的歌声填补了让人屏息的空白。马库斯侧着耳朵静静听着，过了片刻才分辨出顺着冷风飘过来的零星乐符。

 

“落雪微声，湖水静谧，森林闪烁着圣诞之光，欢悦吧，基督即将降临人间……”

 

不知是谁在远处唱着圣诞的歌谣，混着越发密集的雪花落在马库斯的身上。马库斯微微坐直身体，闭上双眼，低下头十指交叉，鼻尖蹭过落在胸前十字架上还未融化的雪花。他微微翕动嘴唇，但那些刻在心里的字眼在这一刻似乎全部失去了形状与声音，他不知道该怎样用话语来祈祷诉说。但他很快就意识到，自己并不需要圣经里的任何一个字。

 

于是他低着头，面朝空寂的河面，让自己静静融入了漫天的雪。


End file.
